1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium access control (MAC) frame constitution method, and an error control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a MAC frame constitution method in a wireless communication system using orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The services provided in the conventional wireless communication systems are those defined in the IEEE 802.16 standard, such as a real-time polling service, a non-real-time polling service, or best effort (BE) service. In the IEEE 802.16 standard, the same number of information bits are used for every time and frequency allocated to one connection in allocation of the time and frequency resources. In this case, sub-carriers of the same channel gain are allocated irrespective of channel characteristics, so it is impossible to adaptively cope with the channel characteristics, resulting in a deterioration of the system efficiency.